Mystery Smell
by dante the badger
Summary: a strange new smell has appeared in Camelot, causing the King to wonder where it came form...


**hey people! just another drabble that hit me today :) hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: i dont own merlin**

**summary: a strange new smell has appeared in Camelot, causing the King to wonder where it came form...**

**Mystery Smell**

**xxxxxxxx**

Arthur couldn't put his finger on it. The smell of Camelot had defiantly changed. It sounded preposterous when he thought about it like that, but there was no denying it. Something was different.

He asked Guinevere if she had noticed any difference. His wife looked at him if he were mad, and giggled at the idea. After that, he decided not to ask anyone else. If Guinevere laughed, he could only imagine what his knights would do.

He tried to take his mind off it by taking twenty minutes off to walk round the lower town. He often does this when he gets the chance. He would ask the people first hand if they were happy and if they needed anything addressed. He didn't like to think that there was a barrier between noble's and peasants. They were all equal in Camelot.

As he walked, he noticed it again. Usually, the lower town never smelt that amazing. Since the houses were tightly compact, it usually smelt like dirt, sweat and manure as the stables were not too far away. It would be horrendous on hot days like today, but curiously, the stench wasn't there. The smell was lighter, softer. He couldn't place it. It didn't smell unpleasant. No, it was rather nice. It was gentle and comforting, like the smell of fresh sheets on a soft bed. It smelt clean, like running water. It wasn't pungent or demanding like some flowers; but subtle. It was like a spring morning; it didn't smell the same, but it had the same effect. It perked you up, made you happy.

Arthur looked round and saw that it was having the same effect on his people. They seemed happier; smiling, laughing and they appeared to have a spring in their step. Arthur was sure the smell was different, and it frustrated him greatly. But as he turned the corner, he saw the answer.

Merlin was there, surrounded by a group of adoring children. They were begging him to perform some magic for them and asking him questions all at once.

"How do you do magic?"

"Can you teach me some magic?"

"Please can you do some magic Mr. Merlin?"

"Can you turn people into frogs?"

Arthur leaned against the wall and smiled. This was becoming a daily occurrence for the young warlock. It was not always children; adults too would sometimes crowd him and ask him to perform something, to make something appear out of air, to change into something. They were no longer scared of magic. Instead, they were curious.

"Ok! Shhh! I'll do something if you're quite!" Merlin called over the cry's of the children. They were silent immediately, looking up at the warlock with excitement and wonder. Some of the adults passing too stopped to witness what the sorcerer had in store. Merlin clapped his hands together and rubbed them, still keeping them together, he looked at them and his eyes glowed brilliant gold.

When he opened them, hundreds of butterflies flew out of nothing. But these were different form Ticklers butterflies they had seen before, as these were not real. They looked as though they were made out of cotton or clouds; floating as they stroked their fluffy looking wings. The children squealed in happiness and run to catch the mysterious, cloud like insects. The adults watching laughed and some even tried to catch them too.

Arthur laughed at the picture he saw. Legalizing magic was the best decision he had even done. It was so much more peaceful and happy in Camelot now days. Suddenly, he was hit by a wave of the strange scent; subtle, soft, comforting, fresh and clean. Magic. The mystery smell was magic all along. The scent had changed because Merlin was allowed to practice his gifts freely and often. Arthur smiled again.

Yes, legalizing magic was the best decision he had ever made.

**xxxxxxxx**

**I was inspired while walking my dog today :P I thought of when Morgause said in a Merlin outtake "...you could smell the magic..." got me thinking, 'huh...what does magic smell like?' ;)**

**hope you liked it :P please review!**

**dante the badger**


End file.
